


Fight For Kanto

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brendan,May,and Professor Birch have came to Kanto for research on Pokemon. They came in a bad time, Team Rocket has started a revolution... with old faces and new ones too this is an adventure they would never forget.





	1. It begins

S.S. Anne is a beautiful ship Pokemon all around,blue waters, and awesome people! The only thing that sucked was that seasick captain. It left me uneasy for the majority of the trip. 

"I SEE IT, I SEE IT!" May shouted, she punched my shoulder "Brendan look It's Kanto!" She jumped with excitement and glee.

"I can tell. You're excited aren't you?" I asked sarcastically. "Am I excited? Brendan, I've been hyped for months!" She replied as her dad, Professor Birch came down the stairs.

"C'mon you two, do you have your pokedexes?" He exclaimed. We had huge grins as we held them up. Those grins slowly turned into puzzled expressions as it became silent, more silent, until no one on the ship made a sound.

It was dead silent until a woman next to us said   
"We can't stay anymore Deer, we're all out  
"Does that mean we have to go back to those rocket guys?" Her daughter whispered.

"Yes, I'm sorry" her mother hugged her as they came off the deck and let the ship dock. As they we're walking away they sobbed.

"Oh Arceus, what happened" May said sullen.


	2. new enemies,and new mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Brendan and May get off of the ship known as the S.S. Anne they find that Professor Birch has gone missing. When they were trying to find him. They found a secret they should've never uncovered

"Kanto looked so beautiful and full of life, but now it's dead" May said hauling her things off of the ship. I still was watching my back for those "Rocket guys"

I turned to May "we should head into a hotel or something. Say May? Where's your dad?" She turned everywhere looking for her dad with a troubled expression on her face "Yeah...Where is he?" She had an idea "Maybe he is still on the ship,talking with one of the professors!" 

"I hope" we turned our backs against the wall and waited. We sat there for what seemed like hours until the Captain came off and said

"That's the last of them. Run along now." May started to cry. "Its ok we will look for him in the morning for now let's find somewhere to sleep. There seems to be an empty house there. Here brought sleeping bags for when we camp here." I tossed her the sleeping bag. "Thanks,Brendan"As we were walking towards the house I said "you know I remember 8 years ago when I was 10 and your dad was running from a level 2 Pochyenna who only knew growl and t-" i tripped over something coming out of the ground

I pulled it. It said "PROPERTY OF TEAM ROCKET CREATORS OF THE LEGENDARY POKEMON :FAMIN THE KILLER OF THE KANTO REGION" May screeched "FAMIN? What's a Famin?" As she said that a hand shook her on her shoulder. "You found it huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Adventure has begun officially!


	3. Take down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brenadan kills a man... in an unexpected turn of events they get thrown in a van where are they going?

"You found our secret haven't you?" He gave a smirk. "W-what are you talking about?" I said hesitantly. "We've been trying to find this sign for months, so newcomers like you will not notice." "So you just now relized how smart people are?" I said sarcastically. I held my swampert in hand,ready for his next move. He pushed down May which reaveld his huge R on his shirt "I've had about enough enough of your attitude kid. You've officially became an enemy of team rocket." I ran towards May and screamed "GO SWAMPERT,USE TAKE DOWN!" Swampert plowed his large fists into the man turning his stomach red. Blood was filling in the holes he made into him. He managed to get out "you've decided wrong bud..." he layed and closed his eyes until the blood stopped flowing. 

When I turned around rockets had submachine guns pointed towards our faces. One of them who looked superior to the rest stepped up and said

"You have 10 seconds to enter the van or you'll get blown to pieces." He said "10...9" he said. I said quickly "Swampert return!" I backed up into the van and he shut the doors.

"Hey Brendan,listen, it's ok what you done there we could've been dead if it wasn't for you." She hugged me. I pushed her away. "May,it's not ok, I knew how powerful Swampert was,and I had to use takedown." 

Before we started driving I heard the man say "Prison one same cell as the champion and his friend" 

"Got it boss."  
When he started the car gaseous fumes filled the back and knocked us out the last thing I saw was a 1 plasterd on a building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be some shortages on this I've hit some writers block after this chapter and I will write until I have some ideas


	4. Pov May:Prisoners of war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Brendan and May in jail and stripped of their Pokemon. They meet new freinds,and a deep dark secret at the heart of their jailers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters will be released in a bulk it was originally going to be this chapter included but this is the longest chapter. So yeah...

I woke up coughing with tears in my eyes.

 

I looked up and relized the celing was higher than before. The down side is I next relized I was in a jail cell without the slightest clue on where I was.  
I put my hands in my face and mutterd "I'm in a jail cell stripped of my Pokemon,separated from my father, and I am separated from Brendan."

Brendan had came up and said "well one of those things aren't true." I looked up with a glistening look in my eye. "Brendan!" I tackled him right on to the bed across from us.

"Hey watch it!" A voice shouted. A boy about Brendan and I's age turned "can't you see I'm trying to sleep!" He scratched his head. "I guess now that I'm up I should introduce myself." We got off the bed. "My name is Blue." He held out his hand. I held out my hand. "Hi" I said "my name is May." He shook my hand. "I suppose your Brendan." He chuckled "yep thats me!" 

"Say,Blue where did you get that necklace." Blue looked down. "I got it from my dad,before he" he paused "Passed. Miss him." "I know what's it like Blue. Things will get better." Brendan chimed in. "Thanks." Blue replied.

"Blue what's all the commotion?" Another voice quietly said "They woke up!" Blue had replied "they did?" A boy with a baseball cap quickly jumped down from the top bunk. "O.K. Make sure there's no rockets around I'll get the papers out." Blue stood guard until he gave the thumbs up. The boy had pulled a hidden latch and got out some papers.

"Oh" the boy said. "I haven't introduced myself have I? My name is Red." Blue turned around land that's Brendan and May." We shook his hand. 

"Three questions." Brendan said "one,Where are we? Two,what was that gas that made us fall asleep? Three,WHERE ARE OUR POKEMON?" Blue laughed "we know two of those questions. You're in Fuscha City,near our safe house ironically. That gas had a gas version of chorlofoam and anesthesia,knocked you right out. We're still trying to find where our pokemon out. Every other night one of us crawls through the vents to learn the layout of this place." Red gave us a map "Here's what we have so far. It's marked but we know there's more." I decided that I would go tonight.

"I'll go." I said Red put up his eyebrow "are you sure? You just came here." I nodded. "Speaking of which why are you guys in here?" Red asked.

Brendan had looked down. "I K-k-" he paused "I killed a man." "Red put his hand behind his head I just shouldn't have asked... I'm sorry" red said he walked back to his bunk. "No!" Brendan had shouted "it's ok you were bound to found out eventually.

We all went back to bed as we then relized it was late at night. I climbed up to my bunk,but not before taking another look at Brendan. I blushed.  
* * *  
That next night Red gave me the map and helped me into a nearby vent. Going through the vents for a while I made marks on the map to track my way back. I came over a guard, and I noticed pokeballs everywhere in the room 

"In here" a voice said. A rocket walked in "the killer and his colleague's Pokemon along with the champion and his." The other rocket pulled out a gun and shot 6 pokeballs that luckily weren't ours. I quickly got back to the cell and said "I found our Pokemon,but I now know something terrible."

**Author's Note:**

> This one I really plan to keep active... T.C. And Zelda the broken sword are lost causes any suggestions or ideas would be great!


End file.
